Crescere
by Dark Selphie
Summary: Una bella yaoi, tra Raphael e Michelino!


_Ehilà! Da quanto tempo!_

_Sicuramente non avrete sentito la mia mancanza, visto che Digital Selphie Chan è sempre al lavoro, anche ora che sono le dieci di sera e forse dovrei andare a letto! Ma non ho sonno, quindi…nuova fanfiction in arrivo! E visto che ultimamente mi sento molto presa da Angel Sanctuary, questa sarà una storia dedicata all'amore tra Raphael e Michelino…quei due insieme sono assolutamente irresistibili…smile!_

_Scusate, è che a certe ore della notte non sono molto savia…specie poi dopo essermi tracannata mezza teiera di sakè (avete presente quelle piccole teiere per il sakè che ti portano al ristorante cinese? Beh, me ne sono scolata mezza…l'altra mezza l'ha bevuta mia mamma!)…WAAAH! Basta parlare a sproposito! Via con la nuova fic e buona lettura!_

_Ah, dimenticavo di dedicarla a tutte le mie compagne di classe che mi sopportano extra pazientemente e a tutti i miei amici, ma in particolare a Bibi, Nicola, Jack e Jacopo (maledetto…hai osato fidanzarti prima di me! Ma me la paghi! Ah ah ah!)_

_NOTA1: Di Angel Sanctuary ho letto i numeri 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 12, 21, 24, 25 e 26…se quindi trovate strane incongruenze non prendetevela…visto che ho in programma di acquistare tutti i numeri, se mi accorgerò di aver scritto qualche castronata correggerò la fic e poi la farò pubblicare di nuovo…abbiate pietà di una povera otaku quindicenne semialcolizzata!_

_NOTA 2: Tutta la storia è scritta alternando il p.o.v di Michael e quello di Raphael, tranne la conclusione, che ho scritto in terza persona!_

**Crescere**

POV: MICHAEL

Grrr! Ti odio, stupido deficiente di un Capo delle Virtù! Non avevi niente di meglio da fare che salvare un'inutile donna come Barbiel…maledetto! Ti fai mettere in cold sleep e poi hai anche il coraggio di mandarmi qui la tua amichetta a dirmi di aspettarti? Ma dì, ti si sono fusi i neuroni, razza di idiota? Per te io ho tempo di stare qui ad aspettare te, il bell'addormentato nella bara di vetro? Come se non lo sapessi che la pazienza io non ho idea di cosa sia! Ma bene, ma beeene! Almeno ti degnassi di svegliarti…tsk! Hai detto che vuoi riprendere il nostro litigio, no? Beh, avrò un bel po' di motivi per poter litigare con te, sottospecie di pervertito di mezza età, sempre ammesso che tu riesca a riemergere dal tuo stato comatoso!

Eppure, nonostante continui a ripetermi di andarmene, me ne sto qui, è da un anno che ogni giorno vengo a trovarti, ma tu di aprire quei tuoi dannatissimi occhioni a calamita proprio non vuoi saperne, eh?

Ma perché sono qua? Potrei tranquillamente essere da qualsiasi altra parte…potrei essere a fare strage di demoni e invece…invece aspetto te, e non me ne spiego la ragione. Non capisco il perché di questo mio comportamento…ma dico, stiamo neanche scherzando? Io, Michael, Arcangelo del Fuoco, me ne sto qui buono buono e zitto zitto come un agnellino!

Eh no! Cacchio, ormai a furia di starmene qui seduto su questo dannatissimo pavimento ghiacciato ho il sedere quadrato…mapporca! Beh, sai che ti dico? Fanculo a te e ai tuoi occhioni a calamita, adesso me ne vado a fare un bel massacro giù al confine, mi sfogo un poco e poi vedrò di passare di nuovo di qua a farti da guardiano dei sogni…come se fosse divertente! Ma in fondo ci siamo promessi di restare sempre l'uno accanto all'altro, no? Quindi mi sembra di dovertelo, visto e considerato che, tra l'altro, mi hai anche salvato dall'autodistruzione! Aaaah…ma perché mi fai sentire sempre così debole e confuso? Perché hai tutto questo potere su di me, Raphy? E perché mi ostino a rimanermene qui a parlarti, anche se so che non serve perché non mi puoi sentire? È così forte l'amicizia che ci lega? E soprattutto, è solo amicizia?

Sono domande alle quali non so dare risposta, e che forse non ne avranno mai una…c'è talmente tanta confusione in questa mia testa, è c'è anche un grande vuoto nel mio cuore. Già, anche se sembra scemo, mi mancano le tue prese in giro, mi manca la tua voce che mi canzonava in continuazione con quello stupido nomignolo…Michelino…ecco, pagherei oro pur di poter di nuovo sentire quell'odioso soprannome, e tutti i tuoi sfottò riguardo alla mia altezza, a tuo giudizio un tantino misera…ah, che rabbia! Non riuscirò mai a districarmi da questo groviglio mentale, meglio andare a uccidere quegli scemi dei demoni!

Detto fatto, mi alzo ed esco da questa stanza, non senza averti prima rivolto un saluto. E adesso mi ritrovo a vagare per questi corridoi tutti uguali. Tanto non c'è il rischio che mi perda: sono venuto da te talmente tante volte che ormai potrei trovare la tua stanza anche ad occhi chiusi, anche perché in mio soccorso arriverebbe il mio infallibile sesto senso, indispensabile quando combatto.

Sto smaniando, devo muovermi ad arrivare al confine, sperando naturalmente che quegli inetti dei servitori di mio fratello Lucifero siano in zona, altrimenti non so su chi sfogherò questo mio improvviso raptus omicida. Così comincio a correre in direzione dell'uscita del tuo palazzo, e sono talmente impaziente di andarmene fuori, all'aperto, che non mi accorgo che qualcuno ha incrociato la mia traiettoria e mi sta venendo addosso.

Mancava solo questo! Se mi capita tra le mani 'sto gran cazzone che non guarda dove mette i piedi…'azz! È quella simpaticona della tua assistente, quella Bor…Bar…ah, come diamine si chiama? Ah, giusto: Barbiel (eh eh, per i nomi non ho molta memoria!)!

-Ehi, tu! Almeno guarda dove metti i piedi!- le urlo in faccia, alquanto irritato.

-Ah, signor Michael! È lei! Mi scusi, non l'avevo vista!- si scusa lei.

Mi piacerebbe tanto prenderla a cazzotti, odio chi mi fa perdere tempo, ma non so come riesco a trattenermi dal farlo.

-Si è fatto male?- mi chiede la donna, preoccupata.

-No, no! E ora scusami ma ho da fare!- la liquido, alzandomi da terra e spazzolandomi i vestiti con le mani.

Quindi mi metto di nuovo in marcia…non vedo l'ora di arrivare a destinazione. Chissà, magari riuscirò ad accantonare momentaneamente tutto il gran casino che mi ronza nel cervello…cammino, cammino, cammino e finalmente comincio a percepire delle aure maligne. Una decina di demoni sbucano fuori dal loro nascondiglio tra le fronde degli alberi. Non sembrano affatto forti, l'unico che vale qualcosa sembra essere il loro capo, che sta alla testa del drappello e incita i suoi compari ad attaccare.

-Ah ah ah, preparati a morire stupido angelo!- ghigna il fetentone.

Ma con chi crede di avere a che fare? Probabilmente ignora di trovarsi al cospetto del grande Michael del Fuoco, altrimenti perderebbe una buona metà di tutta la sua baldanza. E poi le probabilità di sconfiggermi sono pari a quelle che mio fratello torni a schierarsi dalla nostra parte. Devo ammetterlo: queste creature sono proprio pietose! Non meritano di rimanere un secondo di più sulla faccia della Terra.

-Sei così sicuro di potermi battere, razza di scemo? Fatti avanti, allora!- lo provoco.

-Chiudi il becco!- strepita quello, correndomi incontro armato di bastone, mentre io richiamo la mia spada.

Lo scontro comincia: appena quel cretino di un demone col cervello di un'oca è abbastanza vicino, gli mozzo la testa con un colpo secco. Ma mi sbaglio di grosso se mi aspetto una reazione intelligente da parte dei suoi compari. Invece di scappare, quel manipolo di mezze cartucce mi si avventa contro, nel tentativo pietoso di vendicare l'amico. Uno dopo l'altro questo stupidi diavoli assaggiano la lama infuocata della mia arma, il loro sangue mi imbratta i vestiti, le loro urla strazianti non fanno altro che farmi eccitare ancora di più. Quando finalmente li ho uccisi tutti mi siedo su un piccolo masso, aspettando che arrivino gli altri demoni…avverto molto chiaramente la loro presenza, e questa volta sembrano essere più numerosi e più forti. Meglio! La cosa si fa interessante. E come avevo previsto, ecco un altro gruppo di esaltati che mi si parano davanti.

-Uff, che noia! I vostri compari erano veramente scarsi, quindi datevi da fare, non ho tempo da perdere con delle mezze seghe come voi!- sibilo.

-Come ti permetti, moccioso impertinente! Evidentemente non hai mai sentito nominare me, il grande Seth!- abbaia il più grosso di loro, mentre gli altri, dietro di lui, sghignazzano.

-Il grande Seth? Ma non farmi ridere! Sei un povero stolto se credi di spaventarmi! Sicuramente il dio egizio della guerra Seth non era una nullità come te…mi chiedo con che coraggio ti fregi del suo nome!- dico io sorridendo.

-Nullità a me? Questo è troppo, sottospecie di angelo da strapazzo!- grida furioso.

Ma, come si suol dire, can che abbaia non morde, e questo detto si dimostra veritiero: anche questi idioti non sono questo gran che, anche se uno riesce a graffiarmi la guancia sinistra, e un altro mi assesta un bel pugno, facendomi sanguinare il labbro inferiore. Nonostante questo, mi riprendo e comincio a mozzare teste, neanche fossi un contadino che falcia il grano! Beh, ve lo avevo detto che con il sottoscritto non si scherza.

Quando ho finito di sistemare questo gruppo di creature infernali, lancio uno sguardo al campo di battaglia: il terreno è coperto di corpi orrendamente mutilati e il terreno è imbevuto di sangue. Comunque sia questo macabro spettacolo non mi tocca minimamente: sono venuti a cercar rogne e hanno piantato grane col tipo sbagliato. Posso dire di essermi sfogato, e non mi rimane altro da fare se non tornare verso il palazzo. Prima però mi succhio il labbro ferito, e sento in bocca il sapore del sangue, dolce e amaro allo stesso tempo…il sangue…mi ha sempre attirato, ha un buon sapore…mentre mi incammino mi passo distrattamente il dorso della mano sul graffio alla guancia…l'emorragia pare essersi arrestata. Meglio così, non ho tempo per farmi medicare. Raphy, sto venendo da te…

POV: RAPHAEL 

Mi sento strano…mi sono svegliato in questa bara di vetro…ma perché? Ah, già…mi sono fatto mettere in cold sleep dopo aver salvato Barbiel! Non sento dolore, le mie ferite sono guarite. Da quanto tempo sono chiuso qui? Potrebbero essere giorni, come anni…ho completamente perso la cognizione del tempo. Cazzo, qua dentro fa un freddo micidiale! E soprattutto non si riesce quasi a muoversi. Per fortuna che non soffro di claustrofobia!

Giro la testa di lato, e attraverso i vetri scorgo la stanza…Cristo, è completamente vuota! E adesso come diamine faccio a uscire di qui? Lascio scorrere il mio sguardo sulle pareti di questa specie di bara, e alla fine trovo quello che cercavo: vicino alla mia mano destra c'è un pulsante, quello che serve per aprire questo cofano dall'interno. Certo che è proprio stretto qui! Devo dimenarmi un bel po' prima di riuscire a premere l'interruttore, ma i miei sforzi vengono ricompensati, e con un rumore simile ad uno sbuffo, il coperchio comincia a sollevarsi…peccato che sia costretto ad aspettare che si alzi del tutto prima di potermi mettere a sedere…rischio una bella botta in testa, e per quanto mi risulta i bernoccoli non hanno certo il potere di attirare le donne, no?

Mi alzo in piedi e mi stiracchio un po'. La stanza è più calda dell'interno della bara, ma io ho comunque freddo. Devo trovare qualcosa da mettermi addosso, e possibilmente che tenga un po' più caldo di questa camicia di seta. Non so perché, ma il mio sguardo si posa sul pavimento: lì, abbandonato a se stesso, appallottolato senza pietà, giace un maglioncino nero…sono matematicamente sicuro che non sia mio, io indosso prevalentemente camicie, e comunque il nero non mi entusiasma più di tanto. Impietosito dallo stato di quel povero indumento, lo raccolgo e lo esamino: di Barbiel sicuramente non è, dubito che indossi capi d'abbigliamento del genere…e allora?

Osservando meglio la maglia, noto che è decorata con alcune fibbie di metallo e catene, e a questo punto non ho dubbi sull'identità del proprietario: Michelino! Se la deve essere dimenticata qui, quello sciocco! Beh…per il momento la prendo in prestito io, almeno finchè non la smetterò di tremare per il freddo, anche se so per certo che mi starà piccola data la scarsa altezza del mio amico.

E invece mi sbagliavo! Il maglioncino mi sta a pennello…ah, dovevo immaginarmelo: Michael va matto per i maglioni oversize! E tra l'altro questo pullover tiene proprio caldo…ma forse solo per il fatto che è di Michelino mi scalda ancora di più. Adesso che ci penso…dov'è finito quel microbo nevrotico e casinista? Devo ammettere che mi dispiace un casino che lui non sia qui adesso, anche se la maglia che indosso è la prova che è venuto a trovarmi…'azzo quanto mi manca! Per tutto il tempo che sono stato nella bara è stato come se avessi dormito, e ho sognato lui, sempre e solo lui. Ammetto che, ora che mi ci soffermo, la cosa è strana forte: vabbè sognarlo, ma se mi sono quasi ammazzato per salvare Barbiel…perché non ho sognato lei? E perché mai non sento il desiderio di cercarla, e nemmeno mi manca? Oddio, cosa mi succede? Ah…tutta colpa della bara di vetro! Sarà per colpa di quell'arnese infernale che mi sento mezzo rimbecillito…sì, sì, deve essere senz'altro così!

Ma dai! Chi tento di prendere in giro? Sono penoso: sto tentando di auto-convincermi che amo Barbiel, quando invece non è vero! Non posso dire che lei sia una delle tante con cui passo abitualmente il tempo…con le mie pazienti tento soltanto di annegare nel piacere per dimenticare la noia di questo posto, dove le giornate scorrono tutte uguali…invece mi sono illuso di amarla soltanto perché la sento molto vicina, ma in realtà l'affetto che ci lega è di tipo fraterno…nulla a che vedere con l'amore, il vero amore…comunque sono contento di averla salvata, e se tornassi indietro lo farei un'altra volta…però sento qualcosa di fastidioso aggrovigliarmi lo stomaco…è una sensazione di fastidio e di mancanza…mi manca qualcosa, già! Ma cosa?

Tutto questo mio pensare viene però interrotto dal rumore di una porta che si apre…sta entrando qualcuno, e quel qualcuno è Barbiel. Quando si accorge di me, per poco non stramazza al suolo per la sorpresa, ma in compenso la sua pelle acquista un colorito tendente al cadaverico. Mi fissa, shockata, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e un'espressione incredula sul volto.

-Ciao!- la saluto, visto che non mi viene in mente niente di più intelligente da dirle.

-Raphael! Vedo che ti sei svegliato.- osserva lei, ancora mezza inebetita per la sorpresa.

-Così pare! Quanto tempo è passato da quando sono stato ibernato là dentro?- chiedo additando la bara di vetro.

-Beh…più o meno un anno…- risponde.

Un anno? Volete dirmi che io ho dormito per un anno intero senza svegliarmi? Certo che devo aver dato fondo a tutta la mia energia, per metterci così tanto a recuperarla! E chissà se Michelino mi ha davvero aspettato per tutto questo tempo! Hn…conoscendolo penso proprio di no! Beh, d'altronde non potevo certo aspettarmi di trovarlo qui, al mio risveglio! Lui è pur sempre l'Arcangelo del Fuoco, chissà quante cose ha da fare…mica ha tempo anche per un povero idiota ridotto in uno stato di incoscienza che non si sa nemmeno se si risveglierà! Non oso pensare da quanto tempo sia qui il maglione che indosso…minimo tre mesi, considerando che Michelino ha perennemente la testa tra le nuvole e quindi non avrà nemmeno badato al fatto di aver dimenticato qui un suo indumento.

Ehi, ma sbaglio o me la sto prendendo un pelo troppo per la sua assenza? Mi da veramente così tanto fastidio il fatto che lui non fosse qui quando ho aperto gli occhi? No, no, l'ho detto e lo ripeto…stare per così tanto tempo in quella specie di scatola per sardine mi ha fatto diventare scemo! E finchè io continuo a lambiccarmi il cervello con quesiti senza risposta, Barbiel mi si avvicina.

-Volevo ringraziarti ancora per avermi salvata, Raphael…però…però lo so che non sono io quella che ami!-

-Cosa stai dicendo? Se pensi che io sia ancora innamorato di Sara…-

-No, no…semplicemente tu non mi ami, siamo soltanto buoni amici, è questo che ti ha spinto ha rischiare tutto per me, non l'amore…tu ami qualcun altro, e sarebbe il caso che te ne rendessi conto! Ti basti pensare che è una persona che ti è molto vicina!- mi dice sorridendo, e non sembra né delusa ne amareggiata, anzi ha un'espressione veramente felice.

-Scusa, puoi spiegarti meglio?- non posso trattenermi dal domandarle: di chi diavolo dovrei essere innamorato?

Lei, evidentemente, non è in vena di spiegazioni per mia sfortuna. Si limita a sorridermi, ancora una volta, e a uscire poi dalla stanza, lasciandomi qui in preda ad una confusione mentale tale da farmi venire mal di testa!

POV: MICHAEL 

Eccomi, sono arrivato davanti all'ingresso del tuo palazzo, Raphael. E ora, come al solito, percorrerò quella moltitudine di corridoi che mi separano dalla tua stanza, poi entrerò e mi siederò vicino a te sul pavimento, a ghiacciarmi il fondoschiena per l'ennesima volta. E tutto per un maniaco sessuale incallito, che ragiona con gli ormoni invece che col cervello…ma sarei bugiardo se dicessi che lo faccio solo per te. Lo faccio anche per me, perché la tua stanza è l'unico posto dove mi senta veramente a casa, perché stare in tua compagnia, anche se non puoi sentirmi e vedermi, mi fa sentire meno solo che stare in mezzo a una folla. Sembra stupido, lo so…come può sembrare stupido che io passi le mie giornate ad aspettare anche un minimo segno che mi faccia capire che ti risveglierai…mi illudo, ma so che se tu non dovessi mai più aprire gli occhi probabilmente impazzirei, proprio come quando Lucifero mi ha tradito anzi, forse la mia reazione sarebbe peggiore, perché ho riposto in te tutta la mia fiducia e mi hai promesso che mi resterai sempre accanto.

Ma forse…forse adesso non sarà più come prima: in fondo tu hai la tua adorata Barbiel, dovrai anche occuparti di lei e non avremo più tutto il tempo per stare insieme di cui potevamo disporre prima, non potrò più capitare da te ad orari impossibili la notte…ah, quante complicazioni! Preferirei affrontare duecento guerre come quella combattuta al fianco del Salvatore, piuttosto che auto-analizzarmi psicologicamente come sto facendo adesso! È da quando ti sei fatto "ibernare" che sto convivendo con il mal di testa! Tutta colpa tua! Merda! Odio questa mia maledetta debolezza! Odio tutti quei "forse" che riempiono la mia testa…voglio solo arrivare da te.

Mi addentro nell'edificio. Regna un silenzio irreale, e l'aria è pregna di un buon odore di medicinali…lo so che qualcuno potrebbe linciarmi per questo, ma a me l'odore delle medicine non dispiace! È tutta una questione di abitudine: le prime volte che venivo qui questo aroma mi dava parecchio fastidio, non lo sopportavo proprio, ma a furia di venirti a trovare il mio naso ci si è abituato, e adesso mi piace, anche! E mentre penso attraverso i corridoi, bianchi e deserti. Strano che nemmeno la tua amichetta Barbiel sia in zona! Quando vengo me la trovo sempre tra i piedi, dannata donna! Per fortuna adesso non c'è, mi risparmierò tutti i suoi "Signor Michael di qua…signor Michael di là…" che mi indispongono notevolmente…beh, io sono uno dall'arrabbiatura facile! Riesco a calmarmi solo dopo una bella carneficina, oppure dopo aver parlato con te!

ALT! Un campanellino mi suona nella testa! Il mio sesto senso è all'opera…che sia successo qualcosa? Non so, ma è come se una forza misteriosa mi spingesse a correre nella tua stanza, tanto che continuo a ripetermi come un mantra "Devo sbrigarmi…devo sbrigarmi…devo sbrigarmi…". Sento l'ansia e l'agitazione crescere dentro di me, fino a farmi star male…ho il cuore che mi batte a duemila, e il peggio è che ignoro il motivo di tutto questo mio stato di angoscia…so soltanto che ho paura, tanta paura che ti sia accaduto qualcosa. E così corro, e corro, e corro finchè non intravedo, in fondo a una corsia, la porta della tua camera.

POV: RAPHAEL

Da mezz'ora ormai Barbiel se n'è andata…e io mi sto dando così da fare per capire cosa intendesse con quella sua frase misteriosa che mi par perfino di sentire un rumore di ingranaggi in movimento provenire dal mio cervello. Qualcuno che mi sta molto vicino…chi? Lei no, escludiamola subito…Sara? Naaaaah, era solo un'infatuazione passeggera…ma allora chi? Non mi viene proprio in mente nulla…vuoto totale, blackout, buco nero! Ma caspio, Raphael! Pensa, scervellati, spremiti le meningine sante!

Non mi viene in mente nessuna ragazza dalla quale possa sentirmi particolarmente attratto…si vede che Barbiel aveva semplicemente voglia di prendermi per i fondelli! E io non ho tempo da perdere con queste sciocchezze, così mi siedo alla mia scrivania e mi metto a frugare un po' ovunque, leggendo dossier e cartelle cliniche per aggiornarmi riguardo agli ultimi avvenimenti…

Ma proprio mentre sto per aprire la decima cartella clinica comincio a sentire un rumore di passi proveniente dal corridoio…qualcuno sta venendo qui, e sembra che abbia anche molta fretta, perché dal casino che fa si direbbe che stia correndo…e prima ancora che io possa rendermene conto la porta si spalanca di botto, e quello che vedo mi lascia senza parole.

POV: MICHAEL

Dannazione, Raphael…se ti fosse accaduto qualcosa mentre ero via non me lo potrei mai perdonare! Sono stato scemo a lasciarti lì da solo per andare ad ammazzare quattro deficienti di demoni che stamattina si sono svegliati con le scatole girate. Quindi, senza ulteriori indugi apro la porta di scatto, o per meglio dire la scardino quasi, e faccio per entrare ma…oddio! Mi sento male! Aiuto, chiamate l'ambulanza, i carabinieri, i vigili del fuoco, la marina, il soccorso alpino, perché credo che se muovo solo un altro passo crepo d'infarto sul colpo!

Non posso credere ai miei occhi, non può essere vero quello che vedo! Ti sei svegliato! Sei lì, seduto a sfogliare scartoffie, come se niente fosse, come se l'ultimo anno fosse stato cancellato, come se non fosse mai successo nulla, come se tu non ti fossi mai fatto mettere in cold sleep…ecco cosa voleva dirmi il mio sesto senso: Raphy si è ripreso! E io sono talmente felice che vorrei urlare, e il cuore mi batte così forte che ho paura che scoppi.

Tu sei lì, vivo, mi fissi con i tuoi occhi blu come il mare e mi sorridi, prima di dirmi…

-Ciao Michelino!-

-COME MI HAI CHIAMATO?- sbraito, anche se dentro di me sono veramente felice di avertelo sentito dire.

-E dai, Micha-chan…non fare tante storie! Piuttosto, vieni dentro o hai intenzione di rimanere lì sulla porta come un povero ebete?-

Con cautela muovo qualche passa in avanti, abbandonando lo stipite che fungeva da appiglio per evitare di cadere e schiantarmi al suolo per l'emozione. Adesso che ti guardo meglio…hai il mio maglione addosso! Allora prima di andare al confine lo avevo lasciato qui…ecco perché non lo trovavo! Cacchio, ti sta veramente bene! E devo dire che in fondo non mi dispiace poi così tanto che tu te lo sia messo. Però non posso far finta di niente, o che ne sarebbe del mio orgoglio? Così…

-Ehi, Raphy…perché stai indossando la mia maglia?- chiedo a voce piuttosto alta.

-Calma, calma…avevo freddo, e questo bel pullover era piantato lì sul pavimento, dimenticato da tutti…così ho deciso di prenderlo in prestito, Michelino!-

-Beh, visto che il proprietario, cioè il sottoscritto, è venuto a reclamarlo, poche teghe e restituisci il maltolto!-

Tu mi guardi, con un'espressione veramente divertita sul volto, e poi scoppi a ridere di gusto. E a me monta dentro una rabbia, ma una rabbia…'azzo Raphy, lo sai che non sopporto la gente che ride di me, no?

-Smettila subito, stupido!- mi incavolo io.

-Scemo sarai tu!-

-Posso almeno sapere perché cavolo stai ridendo?-

-Niente, niente…- mi dici tu, mentre ti tieni la pancia e tenti di soffocare un altro attacco di ridarella.

-Guarda che se non me lo dici, altro che cold sleep! Avrai bisogno di una bella fossa al cimitero!-

-Mi è venuto da ridere quando mi hai detto "restituisci il maltolto"…non è da te usare certi termini, e ho provato a immaginarti vestito da signorotto e tutto intento a ripetere quella frase…ih ih ih!- mi spieghi, e intanto ti sganasci dalle risate, contagiando anche me, ed è tremendamente bello stare qui a ridere senza motivo, assieme a te. Mi fa dimenticare tutta la tristezza di questo ultimo anno.

All'improvviso però tu ti alzi dalla sedia, e cominci ad avanzare verso di me. Poi mi abbracci così forte che quasi mi togli il respiro. Ma sei impazzito? Io detesto le smancerie, così comincio a divincolarmi, scalciando e tentando in tutte le maniere di allontanarti, ma tu mi stringi a te con maggior vigore, e allora mi lascio andare. Mi sistemo meglio contro il tuo petto, mentre tu, con una mano, mi scompigli i capelli sussurrandomi all'orecchio:

-Michelino…mi sei mancato tanto!-

-Anche tu!- mormoro piano.

E poi non so cosa mi prende, forse è la situazione, forse è la gioia, forse è che mi sono reso conto solo ora di quanto ti amo, fatto sta che ti butto le braccia al collo e, alzandomi in punta di piedi, poso le mie labbra sulle tue. Dapprima è solo una carezza, ma via via che trascorre il tempo il nostro bacio si fa sempre più appassionato. E quello che è incredibile è che tu non mi respingi, anzi! Ti stai dando parecchio da fare! In fondo sei sempre il solito!

POV: RAPHAEL

Michelino! Sei tu! Te ne stai lì, sulla porta, tutto sudato per la corsa che hai fatto, e mi guardi con gli occhi che scintillano di felicità…mi viene da sorridere a vederti, tutto scarmigliato, con quella zazzera rossa che di stare in ordine proprio non ne vuol sapere, e il fiatone…improvvisamente quel senso di fastidio e vuoto che provavo poco fa sparisce, sostituito da una piacevolissima sensazione di calore che mi pervade il corpo…mi è bastato vederti per far sparire il mio malumore…ma cosa ci fai ancora lì sulla porta? Ti pare di aver bisogno del mio permesso per entrare, stupido? Così prendo l'iniziativa e ti saluto.

-Ciao Michelino!-

-COME MI HAI CHIAMATO?- ti metti a urlare.

Avrei dovuto immaginarmelo, detesti questo soprannome…ma possibile che in un anno tu non sia maturato nemmeno un pochino? Sei veramente incorreggibile!

-E dai, Micha-chan…non fare tante storie! Piuttosto, vieni dentro o hai intenzione di rimanere lì sulla porta come un povero ebete?- ti chiedo.

Tu allora ti stacchi dallo stipite della porta e muovi qualche passo, barcollando come se le gambe minacciassero di non reggerti più e di lasciarti cadere da un momento all'altro. E mentre ti avvicini un pensiero stupido mi attraversa la mente: sei davvero un bel ragazzo! Ommioddio! OMMIODDIO! Cosa mi sta succedendo? Io sono Raphael il dongiovanni, zio banana! Come possono certe riflessioni deficienti passarmi anche solo per l'anticamera del cervello? Ma tu non mi dai il tempo di pensare oltre perché, con un tono di voce decisamente alto, mi urli…

-Ehi, Raphy…perché stai indossando la mia maglia?-

-Calma, calma…avevo freddo, e questo bel pullover era piantato lì sul pavimento, dimenticato da tutti…così ho deciso di prenderlo in prestito, Michelino!- ti rispondo, senza scompormi più di tanto!

Certo che a volte sei davvero assurdo! È da un anno che non ci vediamo e tu pensi a quella dannata maglia…ma lo sai che sei proprio scemo?

-Beh, visto che il proprietario, cioè il sottoscritto, è venuto a reclamarlo, poche teghe e restituisci il maltolto!- mi ordini perentoriamente.

Restituisci il maltolto…RESTITUISCI IL MALTOLTO? Mi viene da ridere, non è da te usare certe espressioni così raffinate, e per di più mi è venuto spontaneo immaginarti vestito da perfetto lord inglese, con tanto di papillon, mentre mi dici "Restituisci il maltolto!"…mamma che ridere…scoppio, non ce la faccio più, fra tre secondi cado dalla sedia!

-Smettila subito, stupido!- mi abbai contro: evidentemente non hai apprezzato il mio scoppio di risa.

-Scemo sarai tu!- ti rimbecco.

-Posso almeno sapere perché cavolo stai ridendo?- mi chiedi con un faccino imbronciato che farebbe capitolare chiunque.

-Niente, niente…- affermo, e nel frattempo continuo a tenermi la pancia, che mi duole per il troppo ridere, anche si mi sono calmato un po'.

-Guarda che se non me lo dici, altro che cold sleep! Avrai bisogno di una bella fossa al cimitero!- mi minacci, sempre più imbronciato.

Ok, ok…ci rinuncio! Con le zucche dure come te non c'è niente da fare! Rassegnato, ti spiego il motivo di tutto questo mio ridere, e nel frattempo riprendo a sganasciarmi, contagiando anche te…ah, quanto tempo era che non ci facevamo più una sana risata insieme? Ti rendi conto di quanto mi sei mancato? Hn, stupido come sei, non lo capiresti nemmeno se lo scrivessi sul muro a caratteri cubitali, perciò mi alzo in piedi e mi avvicino a te, in silenzio, e poi ti abbraccio, ti stringo forte a me, devi capire che non ti lascerò mai più solo, devi capire che non ho fatto altro che sognarti…ma tu non ci stai, scalci, urli, tenti di mordere, mi spingi lontano da te…però dovresti saperlo che non mi do per vinto tanto facilmente, e alla fine ti arrendi, ricambi il mio abbraccio, mentre io ti scompiglio i capelli, questi tuoi meravigliosi capelli rossi che paiono seta, e ti mormoro all'orecchio…

-Michelino…mi sei mancato tanto!-

-Anche tu!- è solo un sussurro, ma le mie orecchie lo percepiscono chiaramente…ti sono mancato: non posso crederci, è troppo bello per essere vero!

E ora che succede? Ti alzi sulle punte dei piedi, mi circondi il collo con le braccia e mi baci…ehi, ma che fai! Dovrei fermarti, ma la mia forza di volontà si è volatilizzata al solo contatto delle tue labbra con le mie. Perché? Perché mi sento così bene? Cos'è questo senso di completezza? Ah, al diavolo tutto! È un momento troppo bello per guastarlo con le parole, anche perché la mia bocca è un tantino impegnata…certo che ci sai proprio fare, Michelino!

POV: MICHAEL

Merda! Sono costretto a staccarmi da te, anche se non voglio…tutta colpa dell'ossigeno! Ti guardo: hai le guance lievemente arrossate, e i capelli, quei meravigliosi fili d'oro in cui si impigliano i raggi del sole, sono un po' scompigliati. Mi sento veramente scemo a pensarlo, ma sei proprio bello così, con addosso la mia maglia, e quei pantaloni aderenti che ti fasciano le gambe…sei talmente bello che mi fai impazzire!

-Michael…perché?- mi domandi un po' spaesato.

-Perché io…io...ti amo, Raphael! Ti amo da sempre, ma l'ho capito soltanto ora. Credevo che la mia fosse solo amicizia…ora, come vedi, non è più tale.-

Te ne stai in silenzio, mi guardi negli occhi, sei confuso…visto che non vuoi deciderti a spiccicare nemmeno mezza parola, lo faccio io.

-Sai, non mi importa se non puoi ricambiare i miei sentimenti…in fondo tu ami Barbiel, non è così? Altrimenti perché ti saresti prodigato tanto per salvarla? Beh…in questo caso non posso fare altro che accettarlo…però mi devi promettere che saremo sempre amici! E adesso restituiscimi il maglioncino!- esclamo.

Non sono convinto nemmeno io di quello che ti ho detto…se tu amassi veramente quella stupida donna non penso proprio che lo accetterei, anzi…mi farebbe arrabbiare da matti. Ma non posso pretendere il tuo amore, in fondo a te i ragazzi non sono mai interessati…

-Come mai questa maglia era qui?- chiedi, riscuotendoti da quello stato di confusione in cui eri caduto.

-L'ho dimenticata qui prima, quando sono andato a caccia di demoni! Avevo proprio bisogno di sgranchirmi un po' le gambe, dopo un anno passato qui, seduto sul pavimento ad aspettare che ti riprendessi!-

-Allora mi hai aspettato per davvero?-

Questa domanda mi fa veramente incavolare come una iena! Cosa avrei dovuto fare? fregarmene di te, del mio migliore amico, della persona che amo? E soprattutto, secondo te sarei così idiota da non mantenere quella promessa che ci siamo fatti tanto tempo fa? Guarda che quando vuoi mi fai proprio arrabbiare! E vorrei picchiarti, prenderti a cazzotti ma non ci riesco…quella tua espressione incredula mi fa desistere da qualsiasi proposito omicida.

-Non ricordi la promessa? E io sono un tipo che le promesse le mantiene, razza di stupido!-

-Michelino…-

Mi guardi con un'espressione talmente dolce che vorrei saltarti addosso e riempirti di baci…ma tu non me lo permetteresti…

-Ti amo Michelino!-

Eh? Oddio, sento le voci! Non puoi avermi detto una cosa del genere, non a me! Dai, non è proprio possibile!

-Non sparare cazzate, Raphy! Tu ami Barbiel!-

-No, io amo te! Finché ero in cold sleep non ho fatto che sognarti, e quando mi sono svegliato il fatto che tu non fossi accanto a me mi ha fatto star così male…l'ho capito quando mi hai baciato…ho capito che ti amo con tutto me stesso, Michael!-

Non ti credo, non voglio crederti…se ti stessi prendendo gioco dei miei sentimenti non lo sopporterei! Ma ti avventi con tale foga sulla mia bocca che tutti i dubbi che mi attanagliavano spariscono. Amore…questo bacio mi trasmette più amore di quanto ne abbia mai ricevuto in tutta la mia vita…così mi abbandono alle tue cure.

POV: RAPHAEL

Cavolo! Siamo costretti a separarci…beh, del resto eravamo tutti e due in carenza di ossigeno! Sono tutto scarmigliato, e per di più sono arrossito come una ragazzina! Ma soprattutto sono talmente confuso che perfino un quadro di Picasso è meno incasinato della mia mente! Mi viene quindi naturale porgerti una domanda, la più stupida che possa esistere.

-Michael…perché?-

-Perché io…io...ti amo, Raphael! Ti amo da sempre, ma l'ho capito soltanto ora. Credevo che la mia fosse solo amicizia…ora, come vedi, non è più tale.- mi spieghi, e so quanto ti costa questa confessione.

Ma nonostante tutto la mia mente è ancora un groviglio di pensieri contorti, e l'unica cosa che mi riesce di fare è guardarti negli occhi, come se vi potessi scorgere le risposte a tutte le mie domande. Me ne sto in silenzio, un silenzio veramente pesante, tanto che dopo un po' sei tu a spezzarlo…

-Sai, non mi importa se non puoi ricambiare i miei sentimenti…in fondo tu ami Barbiel, non è così? Altrimenti perché ti saresti prodigato tanto per salvarla? Beh…in questo caso non posso fare altro che accettarlo…però mi devi promettere che saremo sempre amici! E adesso restituiscimi il maglioncino!- mi dici.

-Come mai questa maglia era qui?- chiedo…lo so che questa domanda non centra nulla con il resto della conversazione, ma è da quando l'ho trovata che voglio chiederti perché se ne stava abbandonata a se stessa per terra.

-L'ho dimenticata qui prima, quando sono andato a caccia di demoni! Avevo proprio bisogno di sgranchirmi un po' le gambe, dopo un anno passato qui, seduto sul pavimento ad aspettare che ti riprendessi!-

Che cosa? No…mi hai aspettato! È incredibile…sei riuscito ad aspettarmi! Per un anno intero hai vegliato su di me! Non posso crederci, devo sentirtelo ripetere, che non mi hai abbandonato!

-Allora mi hai aspettato per davvero?-

-Non ricordi la promessa? E io sono un tipo che le promesse le mantiene, razza di stupido!- ti scaldi, sei veramente arrabbiato, e del resto ti capisco…non è bello che qualcuno a cui tieni dubiti di te! Ma non devi preoccuparti, ho piena fiducia in te, so che non mi mentiresti, ero solo incredulo…conoscendoti mi sarei aspettato che dopo due giorni te ne fossi andato a caccia al confine! Il mio cuore scoppia di gioia, e intanto mi urla di dirti che ti amo…e io so che lo devo fare, perché è vero…ti amo, ed è solo merito tuo se me ne sono accorto! Mi hai aperto gli occhi! Così faccio per parlare…

-Michelino…- ti chiamo, e ti guardo dolcemente, incantandoti.

-Ti amo Michelino!- ti dico, e aspetto la tua reazione.

Mi guardi, subito abbozzi un sorriso, ma poi ti rabbui e mi aggredisci.

-Non sparare cazzate, Raphy! Tu ami Barbiel!-

-No, io amo te! Finché ero in cold sleep non ho fatto che sognarti, e quando mi sono svegliato il fatto che tu non fossi accanto a me mi ha fatto star così male…l'ho capito quando mi hai baciato…ho capito che ti amo con tutto me stesso, Michael!-

Brutto idiota dalla zucca dura! Ficcatelo in quella dannatissima testa rossa che ti amo, che per me sei la persona più importante! Ti vedo che non mi credi…lo so, è difficile, ma adesso ci penso io.

Mi approprio con veemenza delle tue labbra e ti bacio, cercando di trasmetterti tutto l'amore che provo per te…e allora capisci e ti sento rilassarti contro di me…è una sensazione meravigliosa!

Passò il tempo e l'ossigeno cominciò di nuovo a scarseggiare. Allora Raphael, anche se a fatica, si staccò da Michael e lo fissò negli occhi per un lungo istante, poi avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio e mormorò:

-Adesso non ti libererai facilmente del sottoscritto!-

-E chi ha intenzione di farlo?- sussurrò di rimando Michael, sorridendo.

-Bravo Michelino! Vedo che hai capito!-

-E piantala con 'sto Michelino! Mi chiamo Michael! MICHAEL!-

-Chiudi quella boccaccia, se non vuoi che la tappi io!-

-E come me la tapperesti, di grazia?-

-Vuoi provare?- e senza attendere risposta, Raphael attirò di nuovo a sé il suo compagno, per un nuovo bacio infuocato.

Nel frattempo, fuori dalla stanza, nascosta dietro la porta, se ne stava Barbiel, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena. Un sorriso le illuminò il volto.

"Hai visto Raphael, che non ero io quella che ami? Finalmente hai capito a chi mi riferivo! E, incredibile, l'ho capito prima di te, di chi eri innamorato!" pensò la donna, e sempre sorridendo si allontanò lungo il corridoio. Quella storia avrebbe aiutato Raphael e Michael a crescere!

_Owari_


End file.
